Scarlet And Wolf’s First Baby
by WolfDaemonForever
Summary: Scarlet and Wolf find out they’re having a baby!
1. One

CHAPTER ONE

Scarlet looked at the test once again. Yep it still reads positive. She looks up at her reflection. "I'm pregnant." She tells herself. Her own reflection doesn't even believe her. She had to tell Wolf.

It had been six months since their wedding. She smiled as she thought about it. The wedding had been planned, but with all the publicity it was getting Scarlet was getting a little crazy. So Ze've and their friends surprised her two days before the wedding and they had gotten married in their own living room.

Wolf came in the house. He had just finished his chores. He went into the kitchen and got himself a glass of orange juice and a few tomatoes for a snack.

Scarlet heard Wolf come in and head into the kitchen. She walked downstairs. Wolf sat in a chair at the table eating his tomatoes. She smiled as she saw her husband. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek. "Hi. When you're done come upstairs I have something I need to show you."

Wolf nodded and smiled and he felt his wife hug him. "Okay. I'll be up soon." She smiled and kissed him once more before heading upstairs to get the test and get ready.

She got the test from the bathroom and then headed into their room. She sat on their bed and waited.

As Wolf finished his snack he wondered what Scarlet needed to show him. He rinsed out his cup and then headed upstairs to their bedroom. He walked in to see her sitting on their bed. He sat beside her. "What did you need to show me?" he asked her.

Scarlet bit her lip. She showed him the pregnancy test.

Wolf looked at it and frowned. "What is it?"

She laughed. She hadn't thought about the fact that he might not know what a pregnancy test looked like. "It's a pregnancy test, Ze've. I took it today and it says I'm pregnant."

Wolf sat speechless.

"Ze've? What are you thinking?" He wasn't giving much away with his facial features.

Wolf grinned at her finally. "I'm thinking that we're gonna be parents." He leaned over and kissed her. She pulled him over onto her and they kissed.


	2. Two

CHAPTER TWO

Thorne and Cress came to visit Scarlet and Wolf a few weeks after they found out Scarlet was expecting. Scarlet wasn't showing just yet but she was glowing.

Wolf had taken over all the chores. He didn't want her to exert herself too much now that she was pregnant.

As Wolf got to thinking about the baby he began to get nervous. He saw how other children stayed away from him and gave him frightened looks. What if his own child did the same thing?

Scarlet walked out of the house and met Thorne and Cress out at the landing pad. As the ramp lowered she saw Cress come bounding down. She pulled Scarlet into a hug. "Hey! How are you? We got the comm. Congratulations!" She patted Scarlet's belly. "Aww…. Hello in there little one."

Thorne came down the ramp behind Cress. He smiled and pulled Scarlet into a hug as well. Cress pulled her hand back to her side. "Congratulations, Scarlet." Thorne said.

Scarlet smiled. "Thanks guys. Come on inside. Ze've should be back soon. He was just mowing the lawn."

They went into the house and Scarlet got them all some drinks and they sat down just as Wolf came in. He got himself some milk before walking into the living room.

As soon as he entered Cree smiled. "How's papa Wolf doing?" Cress asked.

Wolf smiled tightly. "I'm doing great Cress. Nice to see you guys." He shook hands with Thorne and Cress before sitting on the floor between Scarlet's legs.

"Have you guys thought of name for the baby?" Cress asked them.

Scarlet shook her head. "Not yet. We found out a few weeks ago. And we sent the comm right after we had gone to the doctor's and were sure I was pregnant. And we don't even know the gender yet."

"Oh yeah. That makes sense. Wait to pick a name when you know the gender." Cress nodded.

Wolf rubbed the back of his neck.

Thorne cocked his head as he stared at Wolf.

"Hey, why don't Wolf and I go out and pick something up for lunch?"

Scarlet smiled and nodded enthusiastically. "Oh, that sounds good. Thanks, Thorne."

Thorne nods and stands up. Wolf stands up as well. "No problem. Let's go, Wolf."

Wolf nods and leaves with Thorne. As soon as they shut the door to the house Wolf turns to Thorne. "What's up?"

Thorne shook his head and shrugged. "Nothing much. Just wanted to have a change to talk to you alone is all. Like how are you feeling about the pregnancy really?"

Wolf glanced at Thorne. "Is it that evident?"

Thorne shook his head. "No. I was looking for it. I think that any guy would be a little frightened about the prospect of a baby."

Wolf nods. "Ah. Yeah I guess so. I guess I'm a little frightened. I just worry about how the baby will react when he or she sees me. I mean I see how the kids around town act towards me. They're scared of me, Thorne."

"Well… yeah. But that might just be because they saw the net feeds on the lunar attack."

Wolf nodded. "Could be. Or it could just be my appearance."

Thorne sighed but then nodded. "Yeah. It coule be."

Wolf sighed. "What if my own child is scared of me?"

Thorne shook his head. "Your child won't be scared of you, Wolf. Your child will love you no matter what you look like. Just like Scarlet does."

Wolf looked at Thorne. "How do you know?"

Throne shrugged. "I don't know. Cress has been reading up on babies and pregnancies as soon as we got the comm you guys were pregnant. Maybe something actually stuck."

Wolf chuckled. "Oh. Okay…." Wolf looked down. "Do you think Scarlet noticed?"

Thorne shrugged. "I don't know for sure. But I don't think so."

Wolf nodded. "Good. Let's go get the food." They boarded the rampion and left to get food

Back at the house Cress and Scarlet were having a similar conversation.

"So… how is Wolf doing with the pregnancy?" Cress asked once the boys left.

Scarlet bit her lip. "Well he says he's excited about the baby but…" She shrugs. "I don't really know. I think he's a little scared. I don't know why though. He loves children. But… the children around town avoid him and are a bit frightened of him."

Cress nods. "Well maybe he's worried about what the child will come out as? Could that be it?"

Scarlet shrugs again. "Yeah, I guess so. But even if our child come out like Wolf I will still love it just as much as I would if it had been a normal looking baby."

Cress smiles. "Good. SO why do you think Wolf is scared? I mean he didn't really look scared when we were talking about the baby."

"I know he doesn't look like it. But when I bring up the topic of the baby he always seems to get antsy."

Cress smiles and giggles softly. "He's always been antsy. He can't stop moving, Scarlet."

Scarlet giggles. "I know. But… I don't know. Maybe you're right. Maybe he's actually really excited like he keeps saying he is."

Cress nods. "Yeah, maybe."

At the end of the day as Scarlet and Wolf were getting ready for bed Scarlet looked over at Wolf. "Ze've… do you ever feel scared about the baby?"

Wolf looked over at her surprised. "I… uh…"

Scarlet bites her lip. "I only ask because I do. I get scared that I won't be a good mother."

Wolf stared at her in shock. "You'll make a good mother, Scarlet. There is no doubt in my mind about that." He sits down on the bed and pulls her onto his lap. He kisses her head. "I'm scared how the baby will react when he or she sees me. I know how the kids around town act around me. I'm worried that our child will do the same thing." He admitted.

Scarlet turned in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Our child will love you. No matter what you look like. Just like it do." She kisses him.

Wolf smiled and chuckles as she pulls back. "That's what Thorne said. Guess he was right."


End file.
